Old Time Best Friends
by Toolulla
Summary: Bella moves to Quantico after being offered the position of a lifetime, working with her best friend. However, Spencer does not know of this offer or the fact that she is coming. How the team react to her joining them, will she fit in and be accepted? The trials and tributes of both lifelong and newly made friendships. Picture is NOT a wedding/engagement ring, read to find out.
1. The Move

Bella's POV  
-Tuesday-  
Grabbing a deep blue sweater of the bed, I gently folded it and put it in the top of the very full suitcase, after struggling with the over-flowing suitcase for quite some time, I managed to zip it shut and line it up near the door, accompanied by my hand bag and laptop bag. My makeup for the next morning set out neatly in the bathroom, ready to be used than packed into my bag. I hung the outfit I had picked for tomorrow up in my closet and went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before sliding under the doona and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about my new life.

The following morning, I awoke early to the sound of my phone reminding me to wake up. I rubbed my hands against the eyelids that threatened to close once more and stretched my arms above my head and let out a yawn. After my head cleared of its drowsy state I checked my phone for the time and seeing it was a little after 3am I stood up as I had much to do before I caught my flight. A call to the delivery guys ensured my personal things had been successfully moved in, along with the few furniture pieces which I cared to move. The rest of my furniture had been donated and that furniture which remained in my apartment was the furniture that had been there when I moved in. My new house was gorgeous and dainty and over the past months I had been able to purchase new décor online and with gentle persuasion and rather a lot of flirting, the kind men at the store delivered and set up my house for me. They were of course assisted and directed by my godmother who had moved there only a few years back. I had lived with Christie for some time when I was having problems with school and with my aunt Joan. Christie was always good to me and saw me as a human not like I was different because I was smart. Aunt Joan did her best but she never really understood me and she had trouble accepting the fact that I had an unusually high IQ and that I skipped many grades because of it, therefore we often had falling outs and I would run away to live with Christie.

My flight would not leave for another 3 hours but it was quite the drive from here into the airport and I had been warned not to leave it too late because check in often took a great deal of time. I look back at my reflection for the 100th time in an hour as I put the finishing touches to my pale pink lip gloss and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in my flowing white skirt before checking my appearance over one last time before collecting up my bags and walking out the door and catching a cab to the airport. After boarding the plane, I am lucky to have to have vacant seats on either side of me so I spread out and get comfortable. Soon enough the flight ends and I exit Washington airport with luggage in hand and head out to catch a taxi to my home in Virginia. My phone vibrates in the pocket while I sit in the cab; I receive a message from Christie to tell me she has had to travel out of state urgently but she should be back the following Thursday. Great! a week in a new state on my own. The cab pulls to a stop on the curb in front of my house and true to her word, Christie has set up my house exactly how I asked, my Roadster is parked in the garage and after walking into the Laundry I see King –my giant schnauzer and best friend- asleep on the floor, he was on a flown here on Saturday so Christie could collect him and take him to my house before I left Vegas. After unpacking the few belongings I brought on the flight with me. I set out in my car for a drive to explore the sights and scenery. I drove for many hours before I grew tired and decide it best for me to return home to sleep, after changing into sweatpants and a tight singlet I slid into my large king bed, avoiding King who had spread out over half of the bed.


	2. Note from Author

Hello, This is just a quick note from me, the author.  
I have decided to erase Chapter 2 and take my story in a different direction. I believe this new direction will be far more interesting and will open far more opportunities for the story line. I apologise for this sudden change, but believe me, it will pay off. Just be patient with me and please keep reading. Love, Toolulla


End file.
